utaitefandomcom-20200214-history
Chiika
|country = Canada |birthday = 05|birthmonth = 06|birthyear = 1995|birthref = Chiika's deviantART |status = Active |years = 2010-present |YTusername = SymphonicTears |partner = |otheractivity = drawing, playing piano }} Chiika is a YouTube singer who first started off singing in a deviantART Roleplaying group called "Stellar Singers". . She is often described as having a soft and cute-sounding voice, which is slightly breathy in a delicate way. She is also described to be very capable of singing high notes. Her most popular solo cover is her acoustic "Sayoko", with over 202K views as of June 2014. She was part of PareFura (Palette's Fragment), the winning team of the VOCA★FUSION chorus battle. She chose to represent herself with the pink-colored character and took the loud, tsundere-sounding lines, although she normally sings in a different type of voice. She also assisted in the team's animation. She is also normally depicted with pink hair. Affiliations and Collaboration Projects # Member of I Am Not A Robot Project # Member of PareFura (Palette's Fragment) (in the VOCA★FUSION Chorus Battle) # Member of Minty Little Sky Girls (in vocaFX) # Member of ✻hanakotoba (in the Serendipity Chorus Battle) # Member of Potatopuff Girls (in the TTB2015) # Participant of the KCE Duet Battle 2 with Ian List of Covered Songs feat. PareFura (2012.01.24) # "Suki Kirai" (Like Dislike) feat. Cyzuh and Chiika (2012.02.14) # "Ichiban no Takaramono" (2012.02.15) # "Himitsu no Houkago" feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.02.20) # "Sleep・Sky・Walk" feat. PareFura (2012.02.25) # "Koi wa Mizuiro" -English ver.- (2012.02.25) # "Pray For Karin" (51 singers collab) (2012.03.19) # "Shinzou Democracy" (2012.03.21) # "Sainou Sampler" -Acoustic ver.- feat. PareFura (2012.03.27) # "Jay Birthday Duet" feat. Kousei and Chiika (2012.03.29) # "Sainou Sampler" (Talent Sampler) -Promo Rock ver.- feat. PareFura (2012.04.01) # "CANDY CANDY/SWMMING AROUND" feat. Chiika, K-chan, KL, Kousei, Xephy, Apol, AmaitoFuu, Aqua, Carmen, Caspy, Ciel*, Doubie, Eva, himuro, Hiseki, Ian, KoKo, Kura, ListYT1, Mango, vamong, Nipah, ¤Fyre, RurutiaDariya, Ryan and Koucha (2012.04.01) # "Shinzou Democracy" -English ver.- feat. Chiika and Ian (2012.04.22) # "Yume Chizu" feat. Chiisana, Eva, Holi, Chiika, Ryan, Xephy, Denny, Ian, Hiseki, Vis, Saint, Mari, Kenta, Kori, Kousei and Jay (2012.04.29) # "Hyakunen no Koi" feat. PareFura (2012.05.12) # "Aa, Subarashiki Nyansei" (Aa, It's a Wonderful Cat's Life) feat. Chiika and Dae (2012.05.18) # "Tawagoto Speaker" (Nonsense Speaker) (2012.07.15) # "Garry's Theme - Fighting For You" (2012.07.20) # "Children Record" (2012.08.22) # "Shiwa" (Wrinkle) feat. ¤Fyre, Mari, Mimi, Chiisana, Eva, Chiizu, Chiika, Railant, Andy, Mango, Himuro and Ryan (2012.09.18) # "Shinpakusuu #0822" (Heart Rate #0822) -Trilingual ver.- feat. Mimi, Emi and Chiika (2012.10.21) # "HAPPY BIRTHDAY HISEKI" (2012.11.04) # "Petenshi ga Warau Koro ni" (When Crooks Laugh) feat. PareFura (2012.11.07) # "Fullkawa Medley" feat. Luna, Mari, Mango, Ian, Cher, Aniki, Chiika, Ryan, Xephy, Denny, Cless, Chiisana, Rimi and Holi (2012.11.11) # "Shiryokukensa" (Eye Examination) feat. I Am Not A Robot Project (2012.11.13) # "Open the Gate" feat. Mero, Chiika, Emi, Mango, Xero, Wind, Net, Jayn, Drace, Andy and RJ (Fairy Tail song) (2012.11.14) # "Gaiken to Naimen" (2012.11.19) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (2012.11.26) # "Friend - The Witch's House" (2012.11.26) # "Departures ~Anata ni Okuru Ai no Uta~" -English ver.- (2012.12.16) # "RE-OVERDOSE" (2013.01.01) # "Aishiteru" (I Love You) (2013.02.14) # "Yoru ga Kureba Mata" (Again When the Night Comes) feat. PareFura (2013.02.14) # "Futuristic Imagination" -English ver.- (2013.03.06) # "Coelacanth" -Beloniform remix- feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.04.18) # "Gekokujou" feat. Dae and Chiika (2013.05.04) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss With Hatsune Miku) (2013.05.20) # "Electro Saturator" feat. Himuro, Andy, Wind, Ian, Luna, Hiseki, Vis, Mari, Memo, Juh, Ryan, ¤Fyre, Rai, Kenji-B, Saint, Chiisana, K-chan and Chiika (2013.06.01) # "Dependence Fields" feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.06.17) # "Coca Cola Time" feat. Ian and Chiika (2013.08.11) # "Rin Len Uchuutouzoku-dan" (Rin Len Space Bandits) feat. Minty Little Sky Girls (2013.08.17) # "Irony" (OreImo OP) feat. neneki, Kathy, Versa, Iggy, saint, Ian, Andy, Mango, Chiika, Onion, ¤Fyre and Haru (2013.10.09) # "Yume Sekai" (Sword Art Online ED) -TV size- (2013.10.20) # "Ai Kotoba II" (2013.12.14) # "Gallow's Bell" (2013.12.24) # "Let it Go/For the First Time in Forever" (Frozen OST) (2013.12.25) # "Kaeri Michi" (Way Back) feat. MissP, Makinade, Minchi, Sia, saint, Chiika, Jordy, Ian, Mango, ¤Fyre, Alfie and ehmz (2014.01.01) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) feat. Chiika and Jordy (2014.01.18) # "Soleil" feat. ✻hanakotoba (2014.02.09) # "Shuiro no Sunahama" (A Sandy, Scarlet-Colored Beach) (2014.03.10) # "Telomere no Ubugoe" (Telomere's First Cry) feat. ✻hanakotoba (2014.03.22) # "Days" (Mekakucity Actors ED) -English Arrange ver.- (2014.04.23) # "daze" (Mekakucity Actors OP) -English TV Size ver.- (2014.05.25) # "drop" feat. Aqua, Chiika, K-chan, minty⁺, Mong, Luna, saint ♔, and Una (2014.06.12) # "My Dearest" (Guilty Crown OP) (2014.07.25) # "Unravel" (Tokyo Ghoul ED) -TV Size ver.- (2014.07.25) # "Kuro Neko" (Black Cat) feat. Anba, Caspy, Chiika, ehmz, Himuro, Ian, K-chan and Mango (2014.06.08) # "Tokyo Eki" (Tokyo Station) (2014.10.06) # "Shounen Shoujo Chameleon Symptom" (Boy Girl Chameleon Symptom) feat. Miku☆Miku Chorus (2014.11.07) # "Mousou♥Express" (Delusion♥Express) (Monogatari S2 OP3) (2014.12.22) # "Yonjuunana" (Forty Seven) -Acoustic ver.- (2014.12.25) # "Boku wa Hatsune Miku to Kiss wo Shita" (I Shared a Kiss with Hatsune Miku) feat. Chiika, Chiisana, Ciel*, July, K-chan, style, Caspy, Chishio, Fome, Ian, Mango, and Wind (2015.01.14) # "Hello, shooting-star" (Ansatsu Kyoushitsu ED) (2015.04.04) # "Kimi ga Umareta hi" (2015.04.27) # "CRYONICS" feat. Potatopuff Girls (2015.06.20) # "MIRROR" feat. *piapom and Slayers (2015.07.26) # "Before After" (2015.08.04) # "START:DASH!!" (Love Live song) feat. Len, j.am, Akinaki, Kimunyu, Akemi, Una, Sia, Chiika, and Reion (2015.08.24) # "Ikanaide" (Don't Go) -English Acoustic ver.- (2015.09.14) # "Akaito" (Red Thread) (2015.12.29) # "If You" (BIGBANG song) -English ver.- feat. Fokushi and Chiika (2016.02.17) }} Discography Gallery Trivia * She plans to become a game designer when she graduates from school.Chiika's tumblr. profile * She likes polar bears. * Her favorite anime is Ano Hi Mita Hana no Namae wo Bokutachi wa Mada Shiranai.Chiika's "SUPAH KAWAII VOICE MEME" * She likes Senka, himawari, Soraru, Gero, Yoppei and Hashiyan.Utattemita Voice meme * She likes strong voices. External Links * Twitter * tumblr. * deviantART * deviantART (inactive) * Facebook * SoundCloud